


Fight or Flight

by Demi_Fae_Jedi



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bar Fight, Drama, Drunk Nesta Archeron, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, F/M, Family Drama, Family Issues, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Making Out, Secrets, come on we all know mor and elain are in love, nesta and cassian fight at a bar, reversed hiding behind the counter in a bar fight
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-23 06:52:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19145788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demi_Fae_Jedi/pseuds/Demi_Fae_Jedi
Summary: Cassian readjusted his jaw and glared at her. “You wanna fight?”Nesta cracked her knuckles. “You wanna lose?”Reverse hiding behind the counter together during a bar fight. This is Nesta and Cassian being the bar fight and things take some crazy turns.This was originally only gonna be one chapter but it's midnight and my mind is racing, so it will probably continue.





	Fight or Flight

Nesta hated going out, but she loved drinking. Plus, it was her sister’s birthday. The least she could do was show up. She didn’t have to talk to anyone, she could just sit with Elain while Feyre spent time with the friends she seemed to care more about than her family. 

But she couldn’t hate her little sister. She just didn’t want anything to do with her. 

They went to a bar called Rita’s. Apparently, they went there a lot, because they seemed to know the owner. 

Feyre’s boyfriend, Rhysand, his two friends, a quiet guy named Azriel, and a big asshole named Cassian, and Feyre’s other friends, a loner girl named Amren, and a girl who would not stop talking named Morrigan. Feyre was really close to all of them, closer than she’d ever been with Nesta or Elain. 

Was Nesta jealous? Of course not. If Feyre wanted to hang out with these idiots, then let her. 

Still, Nesta found herself sitting at the bar staring down at her second bottle of beer. Elain had wandered off somewhere, but Nesta was too drunk to care. 

Suddenly, she felt someone push her. The bottle of beer tipped, fell, and shattered, spilling beer all over Nesta’s lap. Nesta quickly stood up, her barstool falling. She whipped away, ready to beat whoever caused what had just happened. 

But just her luck, the idiot in front of her, was the asshole Cassian. He looked just as surprised as her. 

She didn’t hesitate when she spat: “What the hell is wrong with you?” 

Cassian just smirked. “Sorry.” 

“Sorry?” Nesta practically shouted. “That’s all you have to say?” 

“I’ll pay for the drink,” Cassian was about to turn around when Nesta reached her hand out and smacked him right across the face, not too hard, but hard enough to stun him. 

“I don’t care about the drink. I care about you being a big ass jerk.” 

“Look, sweetheart-” She slapped him again, harder this time. 

“You don’t deserve to be friends with Feyre,” Nesta said. 

Cassian readjusted his jaw and glared at her. “You wanna fight?” 

Nesta cracked her knuckles. “You wanna lose?” 

At this point, everyone else in the bar was behind the counter. 

Cassian attempted to throw a punch at her underhand, but Nesta dodged it and punched him again in the face. She chooses that area to attack because it seemed to be the place Cassian was most proud of. 

But Cassian wasn’t stupid, because as she leaned to the side, he came back and picked Nesta up off her feet. 

“Put me down you motherfuckin-” Nesta shouted at him. He simply chuckled and dropped her head first. Nesta hit the floor and rolled down until her entire body dropped with a  _ thud _ . 

Her hands braced on the floor, she looked up and realized her nose was bleeding. 

“I’m going to fucking kill you,” Nesta said through her teeth. 

Now, Cassian had a more serious look on his face as she reached his hand down to help her up. Nesta swatted it away. She got to her feet and tried to stay steady. 

“Are you alright?” Cassian asked. 

“Why do you care?” Nesta asked. Then she realized something. Wait… Where was Elain? Had she been watching? 

Nesta ran to the counter and looked over the people. 

“Where did Elain go?” She asked.

“We don’t know,” Feyre told her. “She wandered off before the fight. I’ll help you look for her.” 

“It’d be better if you didn’t,” Nesta said. She turned and walked out of the bar, calling Elain’s name. 

She walked around the building, with no luck until she heard the sound of moaning. Nesta turned a corner and froze at what she saw. 

It was Elain and Morrigan, both their shirts off, in a deep makeout session. 

Mor had started sucking on Elain’s outstretched neck when Nesta said: “Elain!” 

Both girls turned, their faces were red with embarrassment. 

“Nesta,” Elain gasped. “This isn’t- We were just- Mor was just-” 

“Giving you a hickey? Yeah, I know.” Nesta finished. “Put your shirt back on. We’re leaving.” 

Elain did as she was told. Before going, Elain looked at Mor and said, “I’ll text you later tonight.” 

Mor smiled. “Okay.”

Nesta quickly grabbed Elain’s wrist and brought her to the car. 

It was a quiet drive back to their penthouse, where the two of them lived alone. 

When they got there, they went inside and Nesta walked to the bathroom ranting to Elain. 

“What the hell were you doing with Morrigan?” She asked washing the dried blood off her face. 

“I’m sorry,” Elain said. “Mor and I… We kind of like each other, and then we got drunk and-” 

Nesta looked at her. “And you decided you wanted to have sex?” 

Elain’s face turned beet red. “We weren’t going to have sex. We were just kissing.” 

“Mm-hm,” Nesta looked pointedly at the hickey on Elain’s collarbone. 

“Well at least I didn’t get into a fight,” Elain said. 

Nesta’s eyebrows raised. “How do you know about that?” 

“Oh, am I supposed to pretend that I didn’t see the blood dripping down your bruised nose?” Elain said. “And the fact that you almost killed us by your terrible drunk driving. You’re lucky we didn’t get pulled over.” 

Elain pulled out her cell phone. 

“Who are you calling?” Nesta asked. 

“Morrigan,” She answered. “I’m calling her to apologize.” Elain made her way to her bedroom. 

Nesta’s cell phone started ringing. It was Feyre. 

Nesta answered, “What?” 

“You really gave Cassian a beating,” Feyre told her. 

“Shut up,” Nesta replied. “Look, I’m sorry I ruined your birthday. But I’m not sorry for fighting with Cassian.” 

“Don’t worry about him. I’m actually glad that you beat him up. I wanted to ask if you would like to go out to lunch tomorrow. No boys, just me, you, Elain, Amren, and Mor.”

“I don’t think I want to see Morrigan for a while.” 

“Why not? What happened?” 

Nesta sighed. “I’ll tell you tomorrow. Sure, I’ll tell Elain we’re going.” 

“Great,” Feyre sounded relieved. “See you tomorrow.”

**Author's Note:**

> This wasn't based off a prompt (that I know of), but I would love it if you peoples sent me some prompts for future stories! You can message me here or on my Tumblr blog (my username is @Demi_Fae_Jedi). Anyway, I hope you want me to continue the story because I'm actually getting really into it.


End file.
